Ashley Guerrero
|image= Ashley_The_Quest_Wikia-Guerrero-infobox_01.jpg |Gender= Female |Age= 35 |Hair color= Dark brown |Eye color= Brown |Marital status= |Status= |Aliases= |Family= |Relationships= |Pet(s)= |Friends= |Enemies= |Hobbies= |Strengths= trick riding, archery and boxing |Weaknesses= |Education= |Occupation= |Phobia(s)= |Season(s)= 1 |First appearance= Episode 1 |Last appearance=Episode 10 }} is a "Paladin" - a competitor on the ABC fantasy competition series The Quest. Personality Ashley loved the opportunity to be on an actual quest in The Quest. She was one of the most enthusiastic of the early losers of the game, and was crestfallen when she was banished. Her joy shone through on the scorpion challenge especially, where she helped lead the White Team to victory, although she agreed that the Mark of Leadership should go to Bonnie. In the horseback tournament, however, for unknown reasons, her talents in riding and archery did not figure nearly as well as she claimed they did in real life, and this both discouraged and embarrassed her. When the time came for her banishment, even though it was a very close vote, she felt as though she was "punched in the chest," losing her only opportunity to become the One True Hero. Ashley may be a bit of a romantic towards some fantasy, based on her comments regarding the sorts of things she does while watching The Princess Bride in her pre-Quest questionnaire. Personal Bio Skilled in trick riding, archery and boxing, Ashley has been training for an adventure her entire life. From using her riding skills as a trail guide to exploring her competitive spirit when she hosts game nights with her friends, Ashley is ready to take on her fellow Paladins.Official bio (Section below taken from ABC.com - Ashley Guerrero's profile) What is your earliest memory of the fantasy genre? What made you become a fan? - My earliest memory of the fantasy genre was the movie The NeverEnding Story. It's the story of a boy who's bullied that becomes a hero by escaping into a world of magic and adventure and saving the land. It was pretty much the most exciting thing I had ever seen. It was like I was watching all of the stories I had always created in my imagination, on screen. What’s the craziest thing you've done in the name of fandom? - The craziest thing I've ever done in the name of fandom would have to be auditioning for The Quest! What is your guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre? - My guilty pleasure when it comes to the fantasy genre would have to be the fact that I am unable to watch The Princess Bride without cooking a vat of beef stew and reciting each line of the film along with the characters. It's a problem. How do you define "hero"? - Someone that stands for what is right and just and isn't afraid to stand against all that is not. Someone that faces their fears head-on and uses them to become stronger. And who looks beyond themselves to recognize and help the needs of others. Who is your real-life hero and why? - My real life hero is my mom. She's the strongest, most selfless person I know. She has always supported me and always put my needs ahead of her own. I can only hope to one day be as heroic as she has so effortlessly been. Describe yourself in three words. - If I had to describe myself in 3 words they would be: Bippity, Boppity, Boo. Video Memorable Quotes References